The Goruden Diaries
by GoldenGroudon101
Summary: Ever Wondered what it's like to be in the mind of the human son of Groudon? Here is the chance! Based from Goruden from Decietful Wings by I Am Someone I Am No One. Rated T for blood,cursing, and death.
1. Age 5, Day 1 With Journal

Well, I Am SomeoneI Am No One put a character that I gave to her in Decietful Wings, Goruden. If you are reading this without reading the chapter "Son of Groudon; Suicune's Vessel" (I think that's the title...), read that first.

A heads-up, this begins with Goruden at 5 years old, not a child, he can read, write, and talk by this time XD

Fic!

A/N: Goruden is writing, if it wasn't obvious.

* * *

Day 1 of the Diary, 1993.

Well, this is Goruden speaking. I can tell LOTS of people do that before writing something...

First off, I got a very cool necklace from Mom today. She said not to take it off, and to treasure it always. She mentioned that it's an Arceus charm. It had four brown topazs. I love it, it fits my style perfectly.

My sister was also glad for me, she gave me a cake (stolen XD) for my B-Day. That Groudon, she's a trooper.

I mean, sure, she's a bit of a pain. She doesn't care for her training much unless it's important, saying that "I learned that already." Well, one good thing, she's a bit energetic, not exactly a trait for most Groudon. Normal Groudon are somewhat lazy (not HORRIBLY!). She's a bundle of energy.

Plus, she's excelling in her training. It's been nearly a year of her training, yet she's mastered the Earthquake technique. She's beginning the Solarbeam technique. Mom says that when she's full grown, she'll be one of the greatest Groudon ever. She's a bit graceful and speedy, also.

Speaking of my sister's abilities, we DO wrestle and play around from time to time. She outweights me by at least 800 pounds, so I usually don't win unless I get her in some sleeper hold or full nelson... Her shoulders are so wide that I can barely fit my arms around her neck.

Anyways, how I GOT this journal in this first place?

Bit of a story...

Well, NOBODY knows that I am the son of Groudon, hell, most people don't even know who I am. Only one person likes me. A local shopkeeper. I usually get money from Mom to get stuff from the store. The shopkeeper sometimes gives me extra stuff. I lied once about my parent, saying that she was dead.

Getting off subject ,

I was walking close to his shop, he called me over there with his gruff voice.

"Hey, Goruden!" He yelled, he was sitting in a chair outside of his store.

"Hello." I said, wondering why he was talking to me.

"Listen, boy, I got some stuff for you..." He murmured, giving me a jacket.

"...And this is...?"

"It's a jacket, look on the back."

I looked on the back of the red leather jacket, there was a red Groudon sketched into it. I gasped in horror.

"I figured that Groudon's famous in Sotopolis, it's a myth, though it's cool... This wasn't selling, so here ya go!"

"Thanks... The other thing?"

He gave me this journal that I'm writing in right now. I love it! It gives my mind...peace for some reason. It feels as if I can talk to the world, without talking to it face to face! Who knows, possibly somebody will find this! The journal of the son of Groudon!

I gotta go, Sister's wanting me to fight her a bit... See ya!

There ya go! I don't know when I'll be updating this, possibly when I get bored...


	2. Age 5, Goruden's Leg

KK, here's the next chapter! The next chapter of Rebellion Starts Tonight comes tomorrow...

* * *

Alright, right now, I'm writing this entry with a cast on my leg.

Why?

I'll explain...

Well, my mom and my sister were playing around. Mom was chasing her.

Mom saw something in the water that suprised her, she tried to come to a stop.

Instead, she was running and tried to stop at the same time, she tried to regain her balance...

...Right on my leg.

I was asleep at the time, I woke up with a scream, seeing a 2,000 pound foot on my kneecap, my leg bent the other way. I started crying. My mom then regained her balance, stepping her OTHER leg on the same leg... it was a mess. She had put her entire weight on my leg.

I kept on screaming in pain, my sister came over and looked at me affectionatly.

I finally calmed down, tears still streaming down my face.

The problem?

No Groudon had ever broken any part of their body.

She thought a minute, then it was clear.

She quickly got a huge piece of rock, using her powers to actually bend the boulder. She wrapped it around my leg. I knew what I had to do now. I hobbled on my other leg to the hospital emergency room.

The doctors were stunned, to say the least! They used a jackhammer to go into the rock. They finally confirmed that my leg was broken. They gave me a real cast...

I got home on a crutch. My mother cried and said that she was sorry, and that she didn't mean to. I comforted her, saying that it was alright. She scratched something into my cast. An ancient symbol.

"What does it mean?" I asked her.

She smiled at me, rubbing my chin.

"Get better soon."

It dawned on me. Legends wern't so "ancient" as everybody thought.

My sister did the same, she punched the cast playfully, it suprisingly hurt her hand more than it hurt me...

So, yeah, my mother is delaying our training for this. I have an iron will. Last night, I went out. She saw me with my cast on my leg and my crutch on my arm, punching a tree. My hands were bleeding by the time I was done. She welcomed me inside with open arms, tears out of her eyes.

"That is the true lesson, a will of steel!" She exclaimed as we both laughed.

I did learn something through all of that...

I'm not invincible.

Nobody is.

Not even Arceus, I'm guessing.

* * *


End file.
